Sweet Dreams
by Till2NiteDoUsPart
Summary: The war is over and Harry has a family. Is it all just a dream?


This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. Reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and never will be :( The plot is all mine though!**

* * *

**

**Sweet Dreams**

Harry Potter wasn't your ordinary 32 year old man. At the moment, he was running a hand through his messy jet-black hair. He was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. He had just finished up at the office. He was Head of the Auror Department. He waved his wand over the scrap pieces of parchment and they flew into a neat pile in his desk drawer. That's right his _magic_ wand. Harry could still remember the day he first held it.

--FLASHBACK--

"_Curious…curious…"_

"_Sorry but what's curious?"_

_Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare._

"_I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother – why it's brother gave you that scar." _(Pg 65, Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone.)

--END FLASHBACK--

Harry shuddered at the thought. He had met that wand. He fought against it may times too, until that fateful day when it all ended.

'_No_' Harry scolded himself, '_It's over. Don't think about it._'

Harry arrived at his home. A few years ago, with the help of his friends, Harry transformed Godric's Hollow, from the overgrown grass and dusty, ruined house, to the beautiful manicured gardens and the fresh and beautiful house it is today.

Scattered across the garden were bicycles, toy broomsticks, enchanted skipping ropes and many other toys. On the pathway was a set of Gobbstones that were lying forgotten. Harry bent over, picked them up and put them in his pocket. He wouldn't want his son falling over them.

'_Speaking of the little devil_' Harry smirked to himself as 5 year old Jordan Alan Potter ran into his fathers waiting arms.

"Daddy!!"

"Hey there buddy! Were you good for your mum?"

"Yep!"

"That's what I like to here. Shall we go say hello to her then?"

Jordan nodded and laughed as Harry swung him onto his back. Once inside, they quietened down, hoping to go for (and fail at) the 'take them by surprise' approach, which was destroyed by Jordan breaking out in giggles every five minutes and Harry shushing him.

In the kitchen, 9 year old Lillian Anne Potter was reading a book. While Jordan looked exactly like his father, down to the last out of place lock of black hair, Lillian, or Lily as she liked to be know as, looked exactly like her mother, who was currently sitting at the table feeding their youngest child, Amy Joy Potter.

Amy took the best features from Harry and his lovely wife. She had his wife's (and Lily's) wild, bushy brown hair, thin nose and cute little mouth. Amy also had Harry's (and Jordan's) emerald green eyes and sharp cheekbones.

"Hey hon, how was work?" asked Hermione Potter, not looking up.

"It was boring as usual. Same papers to sign. That's all there is. Papers, papers, papers. It's been years and still no one want's to come out and do anything 'bad'. What's the point of being an Auror then? I mean-" Harry was cut off from his ramblings when a pair of soft lips landed on his, silencing and calming him immediately. Ignoring his son's groans of protest and his daughters' giggles, Harry wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and deepened the kiss. A few moments later they broke apart.

Harry was pulled out of his dream as his stomach grumbled. Groaning but still grinning he dragged himself out of his empty bed and went to have a shower. After fully waking up and had gotten ready for the day, he climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen. There at the table was Jordan, Lily, Amy and Hermione. Family.

'_A man could get used to this_' he thought. Catching the smile on her husband's face, Hermione smiled too.

"Did you have a sweet dream?"

* * *

So what did you think? Click the little button below and review! 


End file.
